Alex and Hank part 9: One question
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: Well this is a story based in-between episode 9 and 10 of Supergirl. Alex and Hank are now finally together. But Hank is about to ask Alex one question which will change their lives to pure happiness.


Alex and Hank part 9: One question

"So what's your favourite flower Alex?" I asked Alex, as we passed a patch of roses in the park. Alex was eating an ice cream and I couldn't help but laugh as he smeared some over her nose.

"Here I wiped the smear off her her nose. She giggled a bit like a teenager. I couldn't help but crack a huge smile before I kissed her on the tip of the nose.

"Hey Hank. Do you want ice cream all over your shirt?" She muffled against my chest

"So what is your favourite flower?" I asked

"Well I like Cynthia because my farther would bring a bunch for me every time it was my birthday." Alex said a little sadly

"What about you?" Her question caught me off guard "What's your favourite flower."

"Well I like daisies because the picture I have off you, you're wearing a daisy chain." I said because that was about the only flower that I actually liked.

"If I didn't have an ice cream in my hands right now I would kiss you." Alex stated

"Oh so ice cream comes before me does it?" I asked

"Well… in this case I'll make an exception." She leaned in and kissed me by now it felt so right to have Alex in my arms. I never wanted her to be anywhere else. She broke off after a minute or two.

"Hey. J'onn." I heard her giggle as she tried to break away from my embrace then she gave up and fell into my arms.

"I love you." I heard her whisper into my ear

I kissed her again before finally letting her go. I saw her smile before finishing her ice cream. I decided that I would send her flowers the next morning.

-00-

I got back from my walk with Hank to find Kara sitting on my couch watching the news.

"Alex how did your date go with Hank?" I sighed Kara hadn't stopped asking questions about me and J'onn ever since we got together

"Did you eat all the leftovers?!" I asked annoyed when I saw that all my food leftovers were gone

"Well, yes" She added sheepishly

"What are you watching?"

"Just the news. Alex can I spend the night here?" She added

"You know you can Kara you don't have to ask. But what's wrong?" I asked concerned about Kara and why she was acting so deflated normally she would be jumping around the apartment making embarrassing comments

"No it's silly."

"Kara what is wrong? Come on you can tell me." I urged as I sat next to her

"It's just that. James is in a relationship with Lucy and you're in a relationship with Hank I'm feeling a bit lonely." She sighed miserably

"Ahh." I said realizing what was wrong

"Kara, your man will come along. Forget about James for now he made his choice. What about Winn?" I asked

"Winn? Oh, Winn and I are just friends I don't like him in that way." Kara explained

"You know how about we have a girls night. Lot's off Chinese takeout and homeland?" Kara seemed to perk up at that.

"I would like that."

"You know that you do have my permission to tell me to stop mooning over J'onn and get my ass down here. I am after all your older sister." I said giving her a hug

"Well you do need to stop staring after J'onn in such an obvious way." She laughed

"Well what do you want to order? And make sure that you don't blow all my money on Chinese takeout I do have other things that I have to buy." I shouted at Kara when she started to list all the things that she was going to order.

 ** _The next morning_**

I heard someone knocking at my door. I groaned then I realized that I had to get up and go to work. I went into the lounge room where Kara was sleeping.

"Kara wake up!" I had to let a small laugh escape when I saw Kara look up all blearily

"What?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily

"Can you get the door? I have to hop into the shower." I ran to get my work cloths leaving an annoyed sleepy Kara to get the door. I heard Kara answer the door.

"Are you a Ms Alex Danvers?" Asked a post-man

"That's my sister."

"Well could you give these to her and could you sign here." I heard the post-man ask Kara

I was wondering what it could be so I put on my cloths and walked out to see a bunch of Cynthia's standing on my bench.

"Looks like J'onn is defiantly going out of his way to impress you." I heard Kara say happily

"Did… did J'onn send these?"

"Of course." Kara replied excitedly

I couldn't help smiling at the huge bunch of yellow flowers standing on my bench. I grabbed one and placed on the top of my ear.

"Well that's a way to let J'onn know that you got his flowers. Have a good day at work." Kara said winking I couldn't wipe my huge grin of my face. No matter how much Kara was to make fun of me today.

"It's going to be a pain to pretend that Hank is just my boss today." I sighed I grabbed my shoes and headed to headquarters.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

I walked through the entrance of the DEO. I saw a few agents look at me in surprise that I was wearing a flower and I still hadn't managed to stop smiling.

"Have an admirer agent Danvers?" I heard Norton ask me

"Mind your own business" I replied blushing wildly for I definitely had an admire. One whom had just walked in.

"Norton back to your post!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me

"Yes sir."

Norton turned around to go back to watching the monitors. I turned around trying to keep that smile of my face. I saw Hank was having the same problem. He looked really pleased that I was wearing the flowers he sent me.

"Agent Danvers. There are some files that need sorting through." He said to me obviously wanting to get me away from all the other agents

"Certainly sir." I couldn't keep a serious face so I quickly walked to my office. With Hank following me with the files.

He quickly closed the door to my office. "I see you got the flowers." He said touching the flower in my hair

"Hank you know that you don't have to send me flowers. Or spend your money on me." I told him

"I have nothing else to spend it one besides you."

"I feel guilty that I didn't get you anything." I said because I did feel bad

"You know on my planet the Men were the ones who brought the gifts." I felt Hank stroking my hair his eyes glazed over as he spoke about his planet. I lent up to kiss him.

"Well that's payment in full." He whispered after we broke off "Let's get to work before the other agents suspect something." He added

"I do wonder what the other agents think sometimes though." I added thinking of Norton who had seen me this morning.

-00-

Honestly. I rolled my eyes, Agent Danvers and Director Henshaw were so obvious that it was really hard to pretend to ignore.

"Vasquez!" I heard director Henshaw call out my name

"Have you got the satellite signals in yet?" He asked as he emerged from Alex's office

"Yes sir." I replied instantaneously you never ever didn't have the satellite signals.

"Good work Vasquez." Was it just me or was he in a better mood then normal

He walked away and I heard Norton mutter. "What is up with Director Henshaw? He just patted me on the back and thanked me. That is so not Director Henshaw."

"Norton what do you think is up Henshaw? And Danvers for that matter." I thought about how happy Alex had been this morning

"Well maybe her and Henshaw are. Seeing each other?" Norton said raising an eyebrow at me. It was no secret that Alex was Henshaw's favourite but to go that far? Then I thought of it and it was about the only thing that would fit.

"Yes. Yes I do think that those two are seeing each other."

-00-

I got out Alex and myself out early but at staggered times. For I didn't want our relationship to be knowledge to the other agents. I promised to pick her up at her apartment when I could get away from work.

"Vasquez anything to report?"

"No sir."

"Good, if anything turns up call me." I left it at that and walked out I had a special surprise for Alex I wasn't going to take her out to dinner I had organised a picnic down by the river for the two of us. It was summer and the sun was still up for the next couple of hours.

"Hi Hank." Alex opened the door to her apartment and stepped out I had told her to wear something casual. I saw she was wearing jeans and a chequered top. I thought she looked even nicer when she was wearing normal cloths.

"So where are we going since you seemed to miss that out in the invitation." She smiled

"Well I've got a bit of a surprise for us today. How dose picnic be the river sound?" I asked hoping that she would like that

"That sounds wonderful! I haven't been on a picnic since I was a little girl."

"Oh so a few thousand years ago?" I grinned playfully at her

"Cheek." She pretended to smack me "Especially coming from a three hundred year old Martian."

We finally got down to the river. The sun was still quite high up in the sky. Working for the DEO means that you don't get a lot sunlight so I watched as Alex stretched out letting the sun arm the back of her arms. I grabbed the basket which had the food. I put out the picnic blanket. I had a bit of trouble getting out neatly.

"Here let me help." I saw Alex get the other side of the blanket and gently pull it.

"Why do they make these things so hard to unfold?" I muttered

"What did you pack?" I saw Alex rummage through the basket I grunted as I tried to sit on the blanket. I saw Alex lightly sit down and grab the basket

"Of course you packed Chocos. Oh, you packed chicken." Not many people knew but one of Alex's favourite things was chicken

"Let's set it out and we can negotiate on how much we both get." I say to her knowing that if I leave it she would end up eating all of it

"You sound like I would eat everything by myself." She said indignantly

"Well…" I was broken off when she kissed me

"Feel free to stop me talking like that." I mumbled against her lips I felt her smile when I said that.

 ** _A while later_**

Alex and I chatted as we lay on the ground eating. Yes our conversation was a bit odd since we worked for the DEO but if you asked me what heaven looked like this would be my answer. I was reaching down for the last peach we Alex suddenly snatched it.

"Hey! I was about to eat that!" I turned to a grinning Alex

"Should have been quicker then."

"I'll beat you in a race any day." I told her

"Want to put it to the test?" She got up and brushed her straggly hair out of her face

"Okay." I conceded get up

"First on to the water side wins."

"Get set." I started before Alex cut in

"Go!"

I ran to the river side realizing that Alex was right next to me. I sped up trying to get to the waters side first. Suddenly I felt water smack me on the legs. And I heard a gasp come from Alex. I realized that we both had been so bent on beating each other we hadn't realized that we had run straight onto the river.

Suddenly I felt water drench me from head to toe. I gasped wondering how on earth that had happened then I saw Alex laughing her head off.

"I will get you for that!" I shouted at her I bent down ready to splash her and I let my arms rush through the rivers water and I heard a loud exclamation come from Alex and then another wave of water hit me. This was the start to a huge water fight.

After a few minutes we stood there knee deep in the river both drenched and laughing. I saw the sun had made its way gradually down until it was touching the water. It turned the water into fire. I stood there captivated by the scene. Alex standing there drenched but laughing with the sun setting behind us. It was like it had been pulled out of book. Alex must have noticed me staring for not two seconds later had she ran up and started to kiss me.

I made a decision then and there. I wanted her to be mine forever. And there was one question I was going to ask her.

 ** _The next day_**

I was surprised to find that Hank wasn't at work yet. Normally he was there before any on else. I walked into my office fully intended on finishing that paperwork. I heard my phone buzz and saw there was a message from Hank.

 **Hi Alex**

 **Sorry I won't be coming into work today. I've got some things that doing. I was wondering if you want to go out on Saturday night.**

 **Love J'onn**

I replied straight away like J'onn probably guessed.

 **Hi J'onn**

 **Don't worry I'll keep everyone in line today. And I'd loved to go out Sunday. But should I dress formal or causal?**

 **Love Alex**

I thought that if anyone ever looked on my phone that would be a lot of evidence but my password was something that not even Kara could guess. I waited for J'onn to reply.

 **Dress formal. I'm leaving where I'm taking you a secret. Make sure that Norton doesn't try to knock off without me there. I need to go. Love you.**

 **J'onn**

I smiled thinking off Norton trying to knock off while I'm there. I decided to go up and make sure everything is in order. I was heading up to the front when Vasquez told me that Hank wasn't coming in. I just nodded for it would seem weird if I already knew that Hank wasn't coming in.

"Where do you think Director Henshaw is?" I heard Norton ask me

"Norton that is none of your business. Get back to work." I snapped at him, personally I never liked him he was always making advances even though I made more than clear that I wasn't interested

"Okay, okay keep your hair on." He muttered under his breath

I watched him walk away wondering if he suspected something going on between me and Hank. I sighed hoping that Hank would be back soon. It felt lonely here at the DEO without him or Kara.

-00-

I walked towards the jewellers to pick up the ring I had order. Tomorrow was when I was going to propose and I was a nervous wreck. I had to keep on telling myself that there was nothing to it. Just kneel down and ask. I wanted Alex to have a normal proposal because not much in her life was normal.

I walked in and the jeweller quickly got out a small ring that I had ordered.

"Is this what you wanted Mr Henshaw?" He opened the small case and inside I saw the ring. I picked it up and traced my finger over the two gemstones that were incrusted on it. One green and blue the other one red. Inside the ring I had an engraving that had both our names in it. J'onn J'onzz and Alexandra Danvers.

"This is exactly what I wanted. Thankyou." I paid for it and I was smiling the whole way back to my apartment.

-00-

When J'onn had texted me it had sounded very formal so I decided to put on something really nice. I had Kara come in and help me pick my outfit. When I came out in the 15th dress Kara looked up.

"Wow that looks stunning! If I saw you come towards me I would probably faint. But Alex why are you dressing up so nice? It's not like he's going to propose." Kara asked she paused before adding "Is he?"

"I don't think so." Suddenly I wondered what if he was going to ask. I started to get really flustered what would I say? I shook my head. I'll respond to that when the time comes. But I already knew what I would answer. I knew I couldn't be with anyone else as long as J'onn was alive. Even if he died I wouldn't go for anyone else.

"So do you think this dress?" I asked Kara

"Well that one certainly looks the best."

I spun around in it. Letting the red silk settle on me. It was a simple design but it was definitely my favourite dress. It looked really classy but it was also comfy. I curled my hair and put on a pair of red pumps.

"Well if were Hank I would be fainting by now." Kara said when I came out

"I hope so. Hey Kara could you fly me to the park. Hank wanted to meat there apparently the place the booked is meant to be a surprise for me." I explained

"What do you when "meant to"?" Kara asked suspiciously

"Well I know what he's booked and let's just say. I defiantly own him a date where I pay for it." I grinned when I remembered accidently hearing that he had booked one of the nicest places in the city. It was also the place where my parents got engaged. I wonder if he knew it held special memories in my family.

Kara flew me there and wished me good luck before flying off again. J'onn didn't keep me waiting not two seconds later did he turn up.

"Hi Alex. Sorry I wasn't in yesterday."

"Hey I had it all under control. So where are we going?" I asked him

"You already know." I heard him say

I snapped up to him seeing that he wasn't angry but rather amused.

"Sorry I didn't mean to overhear but." I stammered

"It's alright. I thought you would like it here. They also have dancing and I have improved since the last incident." He had a laugh in his voice which made me want to press up to him even more

"Yea, remember when I nearly stepped on your foot." I smiled at that awkward moment in our lives

"More than once if I remember correctly."

"You weren't much better yourself." I stated remembering how many times we had nearly crashed into other people

We finally reached the restaurant. You could see people dinning in the window couples laughing and dancing in the background. I smiled thinking that this was such a nice place for J'onn to be taking me. He had reserved a seat right by the window. He pulled out a chair for me before sitting down himself.

"Hank you know you didn't have to get such a nice place for us. This must be costing you a lot." I stated seeing what a beautiful place it was. It wasn't posh as such people were quite relaxed chatting and dancing. I can see why Dad would have picked this place to ask Mum to marry him. It would be almost impossible to say no.

After we had ordered our food I saw Hank stand up offer to dance. I immdeantly said yes. It was a slow dance which was probably good since I still wasn't the best dancer. Even though Hank had improved greatly.

"Did you take lessons?" I asked I looked up to see him blush wildly

"Well I thought after the last time I should maybe improve."

"Well your dancing perfectly now." I said and I let myself fall deeper into Hank arms

"I never want to leave your arms, J'onn." I whispered into his chest

"You never have to leave my arms." He replied softly stroking my hair.

After we ate dinner Hank offered to go out for a walk. I agreed and liked about if I didn't walk off all the food I ate he would have to roll me home. He laughed at that and walked out into the park with me clutching his arm.

"I love this park." I sighed remembering all the times I ran around here with my farther and then later on Kara. I turned to J'onn who seemed to be twitching nervously.

"J'onn are you alright?" I asked worried that something could be wrong.

"Alex I've got to ask you something tonight." He took a deep breath I was wondering what could be so important that he was this nervous? I watched in amazement and shock as he sank onto his right knee. I saw pull out a ring box from his back pocket. I gasped wondering if this could actually be happening?

"Alex Danvers. You have given we a reason to live, you are my light and my love. I want to ask you tonight if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife." He seemed to wait in a hopeful yet scared silence.

"Yes!" I shouted "Oh J'onn I love you." I said gleefully and I bent down to kiss him. I watched his face turn into astonishment and happiness. He grabbed my left wrist and gently pushed the ring onto my finger.

"This stone." He said pointing to the green and blue stone "This stone represents earth. While this stone." He in turn pointed to the red stone "Represents Mars." I say a few tears glisten in his eyes as he said his planets name.

"J'onn I can't say anything that could tell you of my emotions so instead I will show you." I whispered before pulling him up and giving him one hell of a kiss. I felt him wrap my arms around me. And we stayed there for God knows how long.

"So future Mrs J'onzz. Do you like the way I planned this?" J'onn asked

"It's perfect." I whispered before kissing him once again.


End file.
